Genocyber
is a 1993-1994 OVA series produced by Bandai Visual and released in North America by U.S. Manga Corps. Genocyber was also released by Manga Entertainment's UK and Australian Divisions in The Cyberpunk Collection but only Episodes 1-3 were released in these regions, said collection also included two other cyberpunk OVA's Cyber City Oedo 808 and A.D. Police. Plot 'A New Life Form' Set in the near future, the first OVA is centred around a young girl named Elaine and details the development and creation of "Genocyber", an ultimate biological weapon created out of two psychic sisters. Starting off in Hong Kong, the story follows Elaine, a young mute girl who is unwittingly dragged into the ambitions of a mad scientist who wants to combine the powers of the Elaine and her crippled sister, Diana, to activate the Genocyber itself. After a brutal search that leaves dozens of corpses in its wake, the search ends when the girl is apparently captured by agents of a shadowy government organisation and the scientist is arrested. This proves to be wrong however as the girl escapes, killing the scientist and government agents in the process. This particular episode of the OVA ends when the Elaine finds her only friend, a young boy, dead after falling to his death from a construction site. Elaine becomes filled with anger and screams, turning into Genocyber, and initiating a massive explosion which completely destroys Hong Kong. 'Vajranoid Attack & Global War' The second OVA apparently occurs shortly after this first one ended. A country called Karain The country of Karain depicted in the OVA appears to have no relation to the fictional continent of the same name in Austin Tappan Wright's novel Islandia, or to Karain Cave, which is an Paleolithic archaeological site located in the Mediterranean region of Turkey. is at war with the United States, which deploys a Carrier Strike Group, led by a massive futuristic Supercarrier called the Alexandria, to attack Karain. As the fleet travels to Karain, Elaine is found adrift and taken on board. The main plot revolves around a young female doctor, Myra, who takes the young girl under her protection and gives her the name Laura. Neither Myra nor the crew are aware of the girl's psychic abilities and initially her presence onboard is uneventful. However, a mad scientist (Sakomizu) onboard the carrier creates another Vajura (A humanoid weapon) to compete against Genocyber. Sensing the Vajura, Genocyber appears and destroys it, but Genocyber's arm is hacked off during the fight, with the crew apparently unaware that anything has happened. However, the scientist, upon seeing the Vajura destroyed, is insulted, and wrongly concludes that the crew sabotaged his work. He eventually creates a new Vajura by using Genocyber's severed arm but is unable to control it; the monster then expands throughout the carrier, engulfing and consuming the entire crew, except for Myra, whom Genocyber saves. Later, Myra is seen clingly to a piece of debris, and is rescused by two Karain pilots as they investigate the remains of the American fleet. Deciding that Myra is delirious, they fly back to Karain, but are horrifed to discover that the entire country has been devastated and is in flames. Genocyber then spreads its wings above the country, confirming that the Karain has suffered a similar fate as Hong Kong. Myra, who has been driven to near-madness by the events, yells "It's my daughter, Laura! She's become an angel! Take me Laura! Take me away from this hell!" The episode ends, with Genocyber flying away. 'Legend of the City of the Grand Ark I & II' The third OVA is much different from its previous ones, taking place approximately 100 years after the second OVA in a post-apocalyptic earth, in a region called the City of the Grand Ark. It is revealled that during the past 100 years, humanity has been waging a desperate and hopeless war against Genocyber, which has decimated the Earth. The young girl, Elaine, does not appear much in this episode, only a transparent image in the story. In this story, Genocyber eventually realizes that "there was no place in the world for its power" and is dormant until it reawakens at the end. The story starts out in the City of the Grand Ark, one of the last remaining human cities, which is controlled by an evil mayor who claims to help civilization that was destroyed by Genocyber, but only does this to gain trust from the civilians. The story shifts to a couple, Ryu and Mel, whom Ryu is trying to find a doctor good enough to cure Mel's blindness. Eventually, Ryu accidentally kills someone, and is pursued by the city's guards. Mel finds refuge in an underground sect, who think that she is God's messenger. Eventually, everyone underground is killed by the city's troops. This may have caused anger among Elaine and her sister Diana, as well as Mel, who then amalgamate into a red version of Genocyber, this time, a lot larger. Genocyber then kills everyone in the city, first, the mayor, and then the entire city is annihilated. It then proceeds to resurrect Mel, and saves Ryu. It then drops the couple into the burning city and then flies into space to freeze up a colony-shaped spacecraft. The last scene shows Mel, who is no longer blind, and Ryu, unconscious. Mel opens her eyes to find herself in the city's ruins and hears Diana's voice calling, "Big sister...", and the scene turns to an uncovered frame of Genocyber, with a baby crying in the background. The ending of the OVA is vague; It is not known what happens to Ryu and Mel afterward, or if there are any other survivors on Earth, or what Genocyber will do next (and if Elaine can still manifest herself as the girl seen in the first two OVAs). Characters '''Elaine': A young mute girl who seems to be innocent in appearance, but when merged with her less powerful counterpart, she becomes Genocyber, capable of mass destruction as seen in all three OVAs. Her friend was a young boy who devoted his self to protect her, but was unable to when the government agents killed him. This causes Elaine to completely wipe out Hong Kong. In the second OVA, Elaine is named "Laura" by a young doctor, Myra, who once had a daughter about that age but died in a plane accident. Elaine is also proved to be superior to any Vajura in combat, including the one on the American carrier. Most of Genocyber's attacks include fire and flames that are used as weapons. In the third OVA, Elaine appears much as in a dormant state, confined to her dream-like world with her older sister, Diana. It is not fully explained in the beginning, but is later revealed that both Elaine and Diana realized that their "power wasn't meant to be for this world" and they decided to go into a state of "seclusion", only to be reawakened when Genocyber decides to destroy the City of the Grand Ark. Both Elaine and Diana are voiced by Akiko Hiramatsu in the Japanese cast Diana: Elaine's older sister. She seems to have great power as well, but is almost nothing compared to her younger sister, as shown in part one of the OVA. Diana is quite jealous of her sister's skills and abilities, which causes her to try to kill her sister several times, yet proves to be futile. She merges with Elaine in the first OVA after being dismembered, with Elaine consciously controlling the body, and does not appear again until the third OVA. It is also noted that without mechanical parts, Diana is immobile. Genocyber: The complete hybrid of the two sisters, Genocyber is the ultimate biological humanoid weapon who is seemingly immortal and is nearly omnipotent. It is considered as a god by the underground sect. It fought with the Earth's forces for 100 years, but it seemed futile for earth to win, yet finally, the two sisters realize their mistake of existing in the world they lay dormant underground. Its original appearance is a blue creature with two horns protruding from its head. It also has angel-like wings that appear to be glow when it flies. Its second form is much larger, taller than a skyscraper, causing mass destruction within the City of the Grand Ark. Its full form is a dragon-like creature. How Genocyber was created remains a mystery. Although the two sisters were psychic, the story vaguely depicts Morgan Nguyen in the beginning trying to create a mandala to fortify his embryonic child. Kenneth Reed: Claiming to be Elaine's and Diana's father, he both supports them to become a hybrid strong enough to prove the power of Vajura. He is near succession when Elaine suddenly escapes. He eventually dies after being taken custody of the two government agents, smiling as he watches his creation bloom out in the world. Myra: A female doctor who only appears in the second OVA, who takes care of Elaine after she is rescued by a civilian plane. Myra is very protective of Elaine, especially when people push her around for her unusual animal-like behavior. Myra, eventually, survives the carrier's explosion and is rescued by two Karain soldiers though her sanity is unwell and truly lost by that time. Mel: A beautiful and mysterious young woman who is blind and needs money for the operation to cure her, and obtains money by fortune telling with her amazing psychic abilities. She is very calm and timid, and deeply in love with her boyfriend, Ryu. When she takes refuge in the underground sect, they believe her to be the Messiah. She is depressed at the moment because of Ryu's disappearance and her pregnant state. She eventually dies at one point in the third OVA, along with the entire underground sect, but then is brought back to life by Genocyber when she and the two sisters fuse together as she states in the hyperdimensional mandala scene, "I want this city destroyed." She is cured of her blindness at the end. There seems to be some connection between her and Diana, since they constantly communicate in Mel's dreams, whom Diana also calls, "Big sister." Ryu: A handsome young man who is Mel's boyfriend. He aids with helping Mel cure her blindness, but does not have enough money to do so. One day, he is to throw knives at a target to gain money. He accidentally kills a man and is pursued by the city's government. He is eventually caught and put into custody. He is later shown unconscious at the end of the third OVA with Mel, who wakes up to find her dearest asleep. Genichiro Kuryu: The chairman of Kuryu, he was first introduced in the series as a young boy controlling a giant company. In the second OVA, he sends an attack on the country Karain by making the overall decision. In the third OVA, Genichiro has become an old man, fighting for over 100 years with Genocyber, which was all to no avail. He himself states, "Who created you to give you so much power?" He later appears in a screen in an outer-space object, repeating a phrase, "destroy the target (Genocyber)" over and over again. The mysterious object was frozen by Genocyber itself and perhaps destroyed. Dr. Nguyen Morgan: Elaine and Diana's true father. He was the first to come up with an idea to create a Vajranoid whose power was limitless, and tries to achieve this by testing his wife Tanya by creating a mandala to carry out his work. He was assisted by Kenneth Reed, who later wanted the credit of producing such a weapon, and eventually kills Morgan. The time and place of the birth of Elaine and Diana are unknown, but they were born after the explosion of the research center, with a surviving Tanya. Nguyen Morgan appears only in the flashbacks of the first and second OVA's. Sakomizu: A scientist who wishes to surpass Morgan's research and does this by also creating a vajranoid weapon. (This Vajura seems to be disobedient, like Elaine, and does things by his own free will) He succeeds in creating a powerful Vajura, but is proved to be matchless when in combat with Genocyber. He eventually creates a second Vajura that was made from Genocyber's severed arm when it was fighting his first vajura. Sakomizu becomes insane, as he turns the entire crew of the carrier Alexandria into part of the vajura. Sakomizu is also by this time controlled by the Vajura, only to be first attacked by Myra, and then killed by Elaine. He, like all scientists who studied in creating an ideal Vajura, died ironically in the end. Other characters: Government Agents 1, 2, & 3: These three agents are sent by Headquarters in Tokyo to retrieve Elaine and Diana. They are all killed by Genocyber in attempt to destroy it. Captain: Captain of the Alexandria. He is also eventually fused with the ship's vajura, and dies in the end with the entire crew when Genocyber emits its great power. Mayor: An evil mayor of the Ark de Grande who is a hypocrite, and kills anyone who opposes the law. He dies near the end when Genocyber throws his parade car into a building. Extreme graphic violence in the anime Genocyber was notable for its controversial content and its extremely graphic horror violence. It features many victims being brutally dismembered and disemboweled throughout the OVA. For example, the masked assistants of Dr. Reed kill everyone in a hospital in an effort to find Elaine; they viciously murder patients, nurses, and doctors. In this scene for example, a patient has the front part of his face ripped off and a nurse is decapitated. The last victim is the detective that tries to protect Elaine, who has a brutally performed "surgery"; When he awakens, he discovers to his horror that all of the skin and muscle tissue has been removed from the front of his chest, abdomen, and pelvis, leaving all of his internal organs visible. There is also a scene where two men molest a young boy. Elaine's friends in the second OVA are graphically killed by helicopter gunships, with their entire bodies being shredded by bullets. The whole anime is filled with destruction and describes much of what happens in a post apocalyptic world in the fourth OVA. References External links * * es:Genocyber fr:Geno cyber ja:ジェノサイバー pt:Genocyber Category:Anime OVAs Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Cyberpunk anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Central Park Media